Su nombre, su estigma
by Janemba 988
Summary: Son Gohan había soportado mucho en todo ese tiempo. Desde que los androides aparecieron los odió con toda su furia. Pero en ese momento, mientras sostenía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el cuerpo de aquella chica, supo que ligado a su nombre había una gran responsabilidad. Y su peso le agobiaba. One-shot.


**Disclaimer** :

 _Dragon Ball_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.

* * *

Un crujido. Un simple crujido y todo había terminado. La figura que antes se debatía ferozmente del agarre del androide quedó quieta, los brazos laxos a los costados de su cuerpo, inmóvil. Y Gohan no había podido hacer nada, tan sólo mirar. Diecisiete, extendiendo el brazo derecho, soltó sin cuidado el cuerpo enjuto de la chica, cayendo ésta irremediablemente al suelo, ya no existiendo fuerza alguna que la sostuviera. Y Gohan se limitó a mirar. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Estaba paralizado por la rabia y el terror, no el suyo, sino el que vio reflejado en los ojos azules de la joven. Incluso el último grito dado por ella resonaba aún con intensidad en las ruinas de lo que otrora fuera Orange Star City.

Pilas de concreto, fierros retorcidos..., escombros. Las llamas de un incendio cercano exhalaban el humo espeso que se alzaba hacia el cielo y se confundía con los negros nubarrones que anunciaban la tormenta. El viento frío revolvió su rubia cabellera. Y la de los androides. Y la de la desdichada figura que, encogida, yacía a unos metros de él. Pero Gohan había perdido momentáneamente la noción de sí mismo y del mundo que le rodeaba, repitiendo en su mente el instante en que ella fijó su mirada en la suya y después sus ojos quedaban clavados en la nada, vacíos, fríos..., quieta entre los brazos del androide número diecisiete. No había podido ayudarle. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

Otro fracaso. Otra pelea perdida. Otra decepción para él mismo.

Empero, de un momento a otro y presa de una furia incontrolable, se abalanzó contra el otro quien, haciendo gala de una increíble velocidad, pudo esquivarlo sin esfuerzo. Mas esto no desalentó a Gohan que, sin perder tiempo, lanzó una serie de puñetazos que fueron detenidos por su oponente. Una patada: esquivada. Con cada golpe que daba, no importando su intensidad, sólo consiguió mover el cabello del sujeto.

La ira del muchacho era equiparable a su frustración, pero no iba a cejar en sus intentos, así que, reuniendo toda su energía en la palma de sus manos, le lanzó su técnica más potente: el Masenkō. Cuando el polvo se disipó, en el lugar donde antes se encontraba su contrincante quedaba nada más un profundo cráter. Exhausto y jadeante, el chico registró a su alrededor y vio a Dieciocho sacudiendo sus ropas y mirándolo, furibunda. Pero no veía a Diecisiete por ningún lado. Se sentiría satisfecho si hubiese logrado hacerle tan siquiera un rasguño, pues matarlo, de momento, era imposible.

—¿Me buscabas? —El susurro en su oreja le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Boqueó un par de veces, incapaz de articular palabra, pues a pesar de todo, la voz del androide denotaba que encontraba todos sus esfuerzos muy divertidos. Y eso le enfureció.

No obstante, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encararle, Diecisiete lo tomó del cabello fuertemente, como di pretendiera arrancar el cuero cabelludo de su cráneo, y luego, con una sonrisa cruel pintada en sus labios, lo inclinó rápidamente para recibirlo con un rodillazo, el cual impactó de lleno en su rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y causándole un profuso sangrado. Similares golpes le procedieron. Casi sin conocimiento, Gohan se obligó a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del androide. Esa vez lo logró, pudo darle. Con el rostro ladeado por el impacto, Diecisiete lo miró con rabia, y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, aquél lo había lanzado contra los escombros, algunos vidrios incrustándose dolorosamente en su piel.

Una nube de polvo se elevó y ocultó por breves segundos el cuerpo del muchacho. La androide protegió con un brazo sus ojos y vio que su hermano quedaba estático en el aire. Elevó el rostro hacia el cielo y la brisa helada revolvió su rubio cabello. No le importaba lo que Diecisiete quisiera hacer, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar ahí. Cuando habló, Gohan, visiblemente debilitado, la percibió muy lejana.

—Diecisiete, vámonos de aquí, pronto va a empezar a llover y yo no quiero mojarme. Además —le lanzó una mirada a despectiva a Gohan—, no creo que él pueda levantarse pronto.

El otro pareció no sopesar sus opciones, ya que pareció estar de acuerdo con su hermana al echarle un vistazo al firmamento.

—Nos vemos luego, niño —soltó con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro. La mirada fija, burlesca, en él mientras se elevaba, perdiéndose en un punto lejano del cielo.

Y entonces, se desmayó.

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos supo que aquello que lo golpeaba era la lluvia. La tormenta estaba en pleno auge, las ráfagas de viento sibilante le golpeaban y le hicieron tratar de levantarse, con dificultad eso sí, cada centímetro de su cuerpo adolorido por las múltiples heridas que le escocían la piel.

La noche había caído y calculó que debió estar inconsciente al menos un par de horas. De súbito recordó todo y la culpa anidó en su pecho. Con andar bamboleante se dirigió al lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de la chica, y mientras caminaba sujetando su brazo derecho, se permitió odiarse. Aunque no era la primera ocasión en que presenciaba tales actos de crueldad de parte de los androides, jamás vería eso con naturalidad. Tropezó y cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y un relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno, mostrándole que el cuerpo femenino tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él. La ropa hecha jirones, la piel llena de rasguños, un pómulo hinchado y los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo, acusándolo, suplicando una respuesta. ¿Su muerte había tenido algún sentido? El chico trató de cerrarle los ojos, pero no logró resultados, como si ella se negara a sumirse en la oscuridad. Ante tal fracaso, sus ojos cosquillearon y no tardaron en llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero las reprimió ante el pensamiento de que aún tenía algo que hacer antes de liberar su propio dolor.

Sus piernas flaquearon cuando se dispuso a cargar con el peso de ella, mas logró estabilizarse y después de mentalizarse para soportar las molestias que le causaban sus heridas, alzó el vuelo y, no sin cierta incertidumbre, dejó atrás el escenario de otra derrota.

El atravesar la lluvia torrencial en el estado en que se encontraba fue más laborioso de lo que pensó. Miró de reojo el rostro de la joven y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que los vagos pensamientos le desconcentraran de su tarea. Su traje de pelea, de tan similar hechura que el de su padre, estaba destrozado y se sentía pesado por el agua que había absorbido. Gohan pensó: ¿era en realidad el usar ese traje una especie de homenaje al guerrero Son Goku? ¿O era en realidad su manera de no dejarse caer, darse por vencido, de no bajar los brazos y decir "ya no puedo seguir"? O simplemente estaba pretendiendo. Pretendía llegar al nivel de su padre, aunque con cada fracaso eso se mostraba como un imposible.

Al poco rato Gohan pudo divisar el verdor de la montaña Paoz, los árboles inclinados ante la fuerza de la tormenta, los relámpagos cayendo en sucesión y aturdiéndolo el potente sonido. Siguió volando. Evitó en camino que lo llevaría al resguardo de su hogar. Cuando escuchó el rugido de las aguas agitadas del río y apareció ante él la cascada de aguas turbias, descendió poco a poco hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, en la orilla del río. Internándose en el bosque, recorriendo un camino que se sabía de memoria, llegó a un pequeño claro y la nostalgia le fue inevitable: era ese sitio uno de los tantos que recorrió cuando niño. Cuán feliz había sido, cuánta calma y paz tuvo en aquellos tan lejanos días. Y ahora...

—En este lugar, cuando el sol se asoma en las mañanas, la vista es simplemente hermosa —murmuró con añoranza. Pero ella no contestó, sus ojos fijos en algún lugar lejano que ya no podría contemplar. Y añadió —: Me gustaría que tú lo hubieses visto.

 _Imposible._ Aquella palabra pareció nunca existir en el vocabulario de su papá. Siempre buscando una manera de seguir peleando, de no darle a su oponente el placer de verlo derrotado. Incluso en los momentos más críticos encontró la manera de vencer. Mas la muerte le llegó de igual manera. Y lo arrebató de su lado. Y lo dejó solo.

Con sus propias manos empezó a excavar en la tierra reblandecida por la lluvia, haciendo un hoyo que, con el transcurso de los minutos, se hizo más grande. Resbaló muchas veces y aun así continuó, decidido a terminar su tarea. Observaba, mientras continuaba, el cuerpo de la joven y pensó con amargura que, de poder disponer de las esferas del dragón, esa escena no se mostraría tan desconsoladora.

Nunca sintió tanta rabia como cuando aquel par asesinó a sus amigos. Sin ayuda de Goku, el enfrentar a esos monstruos había sellado sus destinos. Aun cuando vio a Krilin y a Piccolo ser asesinados y con ello logró la poderosa transformación del Súper Saiyajin, su poder no fue suficiente. Y aunque lo hubiese sido, ya no habría forma de regresar a la vida a sus compañeros. Después de esos años, todavía su poder no era el adecuado para aspirar a la victoria; a veces, apenas podía ponerse en pie... como en esa ocasión. Ni el recurso que resultó casi milagroso para vencer a Freezer, servía para detenerlos.

Una vez hubo considerado que el tamaño del agujero era lo suficientemente bueno, salió y se puso a lado de la chica, quien yacía en medio del lodazal de manera lastimosa. La lluvia ya no era tan intensa como antes, convertida en una fina cortina del agua que le daba una suave caricia al contacto con su piel. Cargó el cuerpo, cuidadosamente la acomodó dentro y, no queriendo simplemente cubrirla sin más, pensó que sería conveniente decir algo en esos momentos. No había un nombre que pronunciar ni ánimos para extraer de su mente palabras que le consolaran. Anónima. Tantas personas habían muerto en esos cuatro años en el anonimato, y él sólo los veía en el último instante, fatídico, para que luego sus rostros se volvieran sombras, recuerdos turbios agolpados en su mente. Una víctima más, una cifra más en un registro inmaterial de algún rincón en su cerebro. Gritaban, lloraban, sufrían al igual que él y todos los demás; como sus padres, abuelos e hijos y, no obstante, morían sin un nombre que recordar, despojados de su identidad como la joven que estaba allí, en ese hoyo en que el agua se acumulaba milímetro a milímetro. Los muertos convertidos en una masa en que el individualismo era inexistente.

Al final, y luego de darle vueltas al asunto, no pudo más que susurrar un "perdóname" al tiempo que las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

Alrededor del mundo, cuando los ataques de número Diecisiete y Dieciocho se iniciaran, los sobrevivientes extendieron la historia del misterioso guerrero dorado que era capaz de pelear contra esos dos. Muchos lo catalogaron, quizás, como una fantasía creada por la mente colectiva y no fue sino hasta que pudieron presenciarlo, que quedaron convencidos de su existencia. No conocían su nombre, pero su mera presencia les daba ánimos. Los androides les habían enseñado que el horror absoluto existía; aquel guerrero, que no importando la situación, siempre quedaban esperanzas. Paradójicamente, su única esperanza consideraba difícil albergar alguna.

«Y muchos mueren con la esperanza de que yo los salve —pensó con tristeza mientras pasaba el dorso de la mano por su frente—; en medio del horror me esperan. Aguardan por un valiente justiciero... un ideal. Pero yo, al final, sólo quiero volver a casa, como todos.»

Puñado a puñado, la tierra comenzó a cubrir la delicada figura. La lluvia había cesado, las aguas del río embravecidas tornaron a su calma habitual y los vientos huracanados se transformaron en una suave brisa que susurraba en medio de la noche; el cielo despejado y limpio, las nubes dispersas dando paso al titilar de las infinitas estrellas que adornaban la bóveda celeste. Y él, con los ojos enrojecidos, el cuerpo adolorido y débil, siguió con su labor.

A pesar de que el mundo no supiera su nombre, él estaba consciente de que lo que éste realmente representaba. Son Gohan, el unigénito de Son Goku, el niño que despertaba su máximo potencial cuando enfurecía, el heredero de un poder que le era tan difícil de llevar. El chico que debía vengar la muerte de todos con su propia fuerza. Solo. Porque ya no había un Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yajirove, Krilin o Piccolo para ayudarle. Porque el guerrero Son Goku no existía más para llegar y salvar el día. Con su muerte y el despertar de los androides, su burbuja de auto engaño reventó, mostrándole que no podría depender nunca de alguien más, y que si quería algo, tendría que luchar por ello hasta desfallecer.

Aplanó con las palmas de sus manos la tierra húmeda y se irguió penosamente para contemplar su obra. Seguramente, se dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo con la cabeza dándole vueltas, ese lugar se cubriría de bellas flores y los animalitos del bosque retozarían alegremente en el verde claro. Esperaba poder verlo...

Para él, Son Gohan no eran más que letras, signos que uno podía borrar y destruir con facilidad. Sin embargo, su verdadero nombre estaba en todo su ser, era su esencia, era su vida. Era su padre y su madre, era sus ancestros. Su sangre, su todo. Él era un saiyajin. Él era un humano. Y por ello y por todos los habitantes de la Tierra, habría de seguir. Caer y levantarse, mas no rendirse. Morir era fácil. La vida era difícil. Superar los obstáculos y aprender de sus errores. Eso haría.

* * *

Un nuevo ataque, esta vez cerca de la Ciudad del Oeste. Gohan volaba tan rápido como podía, con las marcas de la última batalla todavía frescas, no obstante, no dejaría que nada le arrebatara la determinación de pelear. Los vio a lo lejos, riendo, disfrutando de la destrucción que causaban. Frunció el ceño y, cuando ellos lo vieron, supo que en esa ocasión tomaría el control de las cosas.

Diecisiete apenas dejó ver un atisbo de sorpresa; Dieciocho se mostró indiferente.

—Vaya, pensé que seguirías descansando en esa ciudad... Pero veo que eres más estúpido de lo que pareces —comentó con sorna el androide, al tiempo que se elevaba y se ponía a su altura. Él permaneció inmutable.

Gohan se sentía seguro ataviado con un traje similar al anterior, mas éste con un ligero cambio: bordado a su espalda, estaba su propio kanji «飯». Dejó la energía fluir y su cabello antes negro, tornó al luminoso color dorado ** _._** En esa situación, pensar en lo que pasaría mañana, era algo incierto. Mas, si quería tener un futuro, debería moldearlo con sus propias manos, con su propio poder.

Porque él era Son Gohan.

Ése era su nombre.

Ése era su estigma.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Es la primera vez que trabajo con Mirai Gohan. La idea, lo sé, es un tanto radical, mas ésta me ha estado rondando por semanas enteras y no podía concentrarme en nada más. Aunque la idea primaria era distinta (no saben cuánto), he quedado satisfecha. La última palabra, no obstante, la tienen ustedes, así que no duden en hacerme saber su opinión.**_

 _ **¡Que tengan un lindo día! :)**_


End file.
